the_holy_rocannic_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucius ci Caesius Plautii
Lucius ci Caesius or 'Lojus Caizes '(228,544-Present) is a nobleman of the Holy Rocannic Empire and Duke of Siccertus. Early Life Lucius was born the oldest son of Lucius ci Octavius and Daphne da Formae de Plautii, who was Octavius' second cousin. He was born in the early hours of the day, as the sun was rising in his family home, Pollaz Platte, near the capital city of Siccertus, Tutezol. His birth was celebrated with grand festivites on Siccertus, as is the custom for the male heir of the ruler of Siccertus. As a young child, Lucius was scarcely interested in being tutored, instead he preferred spending time in the water gardens in his family's palace and roaming the streets of Tutezol. When his father insisted he leave Siccertus for the capital planet of Rocan to be tutored, Lucius fled into the desert as a relatively young boy, he miraculously survived nearly a month alone. As Lucius grew older, he embraced the Siccertan lifestyle of indulgence and licentiousness, spending great amounts of time in the renowned pleasure houses in Tutesole. He also grew a reputation to be very humble, often seen conversing with common people on the planet. He constantly pressed for a more liberal style of ruling, and more rights for human and alien servii, which his father had given up at the end of the Siccerti War of Subjugation. These pushes for reform made him unpopular with his father, who was constantly under the close watch and scrutiny of the Empire. As a result of this disagreement, Lucius resorted to leaving the planet and travelling the galaxy for his own leisure. Adulthood In his early adulthood, Lucius travelled the galaxy, visiting courts everywhere, most notably he spent years on Vitus and Decoliciae. During his vagabond years, he spent excessively and is rumored to have fathered children with women across the galaxy. Eventually, after many years of travel, his yearn to return home broke him, and he went back to Siccertus, where he made amends with his father. Soon after, his father died in a shipwreck while travelling back from court at Rocan. Lucius was blamed by some to have ordered an attack on his father's shuttle, although others blame the Empire, and even Lucius' own people, for his father was particularly unpopular on his home planet, for he was seen to be an Imperial sympathizer. Nevertheless, Lucius was made Duke of Siccertus. In his early days as Duke, he diligently worked to restore the liberal style of rule that Siccertus had previously enjoyed under his grandfather's rule as an independent King, and subsequently became even more popular amongst his people, but less so at the Imperial court of Rocan. Amidst his reforms, he also pursued close ties with planets that were recent acquistions of the Empire, such as his own planet. He would also devote a significant amount of time and reasources to investigating his father's death. After a long period of rumors of anti-imperial sentiments haunting the Duke at court, he was eventually arrested at the behest of the Emperor, and currently is in captivity awaiting his fate while his planet dives into vengeful civil unrest for the arrest of their leader.